Leonardo's Assassination Targets
by Roktoof
Summary: Leonardo seeks out to assassinate his targets after Dr. Eggman. How many of his targets will he kill? Please R&R! Rated T for mild adult themes, blood and death.
1. Scourge

Assassination targets #1: Scourge the Hedgehog.

Leonardo in his Assassin armor jumped building to building until he stopped and saw Sonic beaten easily, but breathing. Sonic said to Leonardo "Hey there Leo. Scourge, that bastard kicked my ass so easily and took Amy. He's taking her to his place, so you'll find him in that alley."

Leonardo responded "Grazie for that, amico. (friend.)" and took off to where Scourge took Amy. He founds Scourge carrying a unconscious Amy on his shoulders. thinking "Ha ha. One down, two to go." and drifted off to the alleys. The red hedgehog tailed Scourge until he spots Scourge opening the back of a white van and throwing Amy inside.

Then Scourge drives away slowly, Leonardo then runs through and climbs up with his parkour skills. He runs through every rooftops as fast as he can. Sliding down through pipelines, jumping through air conditioning systems, wall running and jumped too far to another building; he grabs a nearby ledge via Hookblade and climbs to the lobby until he makes it to Scourge's apartment. Leonardo opens the door, only to find the smell of socks when he goes in the apartment.

Scourge's apartment was mostly a dirty, abandoned styled one. The couch was broken, as scratches and springs were shown, the TV screen was broken and smelled like a 30-year old woman vomited there, the coffee table looked like a flat potato as it was piled by dirty Playboy books and a broken coffee mug and the ceiling and walls were scratched as Blaze could have done the walls and ceilings as long with some writings and drawings etched on the wall. Leonardo proceeded to the bathroom, only to find it scattered with filth and lube, the tub was filled with dirty water and the toilet was filled with piss and poop with flies and the faucet was also filled with dirty water and there was filth under it and was clogged by a smelly cork. Then the last was Scourge's kitchen, it was very dirty as the fridge smelled like garbage, the counter was stained in pizza grease, flies and filth, the faucet in the kitchen was stained in dried urine and the drain was clogged with poop. The floors throughout only drawn and written wood boards covered in a black wallpaper.

Leonardo proceeded to the bedroom, only to find to be filled with used sex toys, condoms and dried cum (as if Scourge raped every girl he kidnapped without notice from other neighbors; there were no neighbors at all). The pillows were ripped in half, the blanket was stinky with lubes and the closet was broken but had no clothes stored inside. The windows throughout the apartment were extremely dusty and were crawled by spiders. The nightstand was nearly broken and the lamp and phone on top were broken. Leonardo thought...

"What kind of man owns his own house but does not repair it? Maledetto lurido porco figlio de puttana. (Fucking dirty pig son of a bitch) Then Leonardo finds a hiding spot as he hears Scourge coming.

Scourge on the other hand drove all the way to the apartment, then parked his van to the "No Parking" spot, then goes out of the van and takes down the sign. Scourge however opens the van and carried Amy inside the apartment. Scourge went through up the stairs and opened the apartment, ignoring the smell, but he failed to notice Leonardo was inside. The perverted rapist hedgehog went to his bedroom and threw Amy in the bed. But just as he was going to rape her...

***CLASH!***

Leonardo falls down quietly and stabs Scourge at the back with the Hidden Blade, sending them into the White Room.

Scourge asked Leonardo "You, why the hell would you try to kill me? I didn't do anything to you."

Leonardo responded "You raped a lot of girls around this apartment, still you fought off their boyfriends one by one."

"That's because that the world is my sex club. The truth is, I can have a lot of girls I like and take and I don't care if their boyfriends get jealous."

"Maybe, but the world isn't what you want it to be. You can't take any girl you see and knock down their boyfriends."

"Oh, the hell I can. I can have any girl I like, I can always do that and I'll keep on doing it. Having sex always means so fucking much to me. It doesn't end with just taking all girls and rape them. I always treat every girl I take like they're my slaves." Scourge said in his last breath the dies from his wounds.

Leonardo said in respect "You can take every girl you want, but their boyfriends you beaten will come for you."

Leonardo frees Amy. She asked confused "Leonardo? I thought it was Sonic."

"No time to explain. Get out before the police arrive. Now!" Leonardo responded.

Amy nodded and ran out of the apartment alongside Leonardo. Then Scourge's apartment is lit on fire (since Scourge has slept with some oily masseuses and Leonardo left a lighter in the couch). Apparently, Amy said "Thanks for saving me. I wished it could be Sonic instead of you" then runs away, leaving Leonardo to walk home.

**There's still more chapters. I'll update them anytime.**

**Scourge, Sonic and Amy belong to me.**

**Sorry about the wait. I was going to my sister's party going on in Cebu, and still I'll update more when the time is right. See you. **


	2. Fiona

Assassination target#2: Fiona Fox.

Leonardo walks into the streets of Station Square, only to see a slightly wounded Cream with a knocked out Amy. Cream said "Leonardo, you're here. Listen, Fiona has taken Tails and she's going to carry him to her house."

"Molto bene Cream. (Very good) I best save him." Leonardo tracks Fiona carrying Tails and walking to her house, which was 19 yards far from her. The red fox was getting suspicious so she looked around, but she saw nothing. Leonardo rolls to a dumpster to hide from the red fox. She still turned her back but saw nothing. Then however she walked all the way to the streets jaywalking without getting a scratch, thinking "Never gets old." then laughs evilly.

Leonardo, on the other hand follows Fiona by crawling down to a dumpster that leads to the sewer. He lands to a pile of boxes then walks through the sewers with Eagle Vision. Until then, he runs through the sewers by jumping through gaps, opening closed canals and entering old doors that lead to the other sewer levels.

Fiona, on the other hand, kept walking while carrying Tails, causing unnoticed trouble along the way as she walked home (without using a car, since she doesn't have one) such as kicking a garbage can, steal 3 wallets from people, stealing coins from a beggar and even take a bagel from a cafe table. She smirked evilly and said "This shit never gets old."

Then Leonardo, who was following Fiona, ran all the way through the sewers while following Fiona. He thought "This better end up too well. So, what the hell am I gonna go next in this filthy sewers." then passed through. The red hedgehog was always struck at the fact that he had to kill to save his friends. He was unsatisfied at this idea. After reaching her house, he ended up lock-picking the front door, then opens the door.

Fiona's house was different from Scourge's apartment, it was a pile of garbage, there was lots of trash thrown to the floor; the coffee table was filled with tar and oil, the TV was covered in a towel, and the trash can was overfilled with lots of food wrappers. Leonardo walked carefully to the bathroom, but the door's lock was broken and he couldn't get in.

Leonardo stepped in the kitchen only to see the fridge broken, but still used. The sink full of dirty plates, the cupboards were torn down, and the stove and oven were broken down as smoke comes out of the oven.

Leonardo tries going in the bathroom, but the door was locked and that he did not bring any lockpicking tools to go in. Despite that, Leonardo steps out of Fiona's house, disgusted while commenting "Lurido puttana! (Dirty whore!) She never bothered to cleaned up any of her rifiuti (trash)."

Fiona was still tired as she stepped in the construction yard, tired as she placed Tails in a chair, later on she heard "Ehi, lurido puttana! (Hey, dirty whore!)" she responded when the red hedgehog walked to her "You must be Leonardo." though it was not complicated as Leonardo punches her in the muzzle, she reacts angrily "What the hell?!"

Leonardo responded "You wander around the city, making trouble without the police noticing." Fiona responded harshly after spitting on Leonardo's face "It's you that everybody calls whenever Sonic and his buddies aren't around, are you afraid to handle things yourself?"

"Your Scourge must have survive for what I did to him." Leonardo retorted after wiping the saliva from his face. Due to this, Fiona becomes angry that Leonardo killed Scourge and yelled "You killed him. I'll fucking kill you!" then pushes Leonardo to the ground as she jumps to stomp on his face. But Leonardo rolls out of the way and gets on a fighting stance. Then Fiona charges at full rage.

A intense fight occurs in the construction yard, at least when they fight with high effort. But Leonardo was too defensive that he kept blocking Fiona's kicks and punches until he punches Fiona in the stomach and throws her to the ground, getting a heavy scratch. Then she stands up and attacks him but Leonardo keeps blocking more of Fiona's kicks and punches, until he counters by twisting her leg, causing her to scream in pain, then kicks her to the wall.

Fiona was still able to stand up, but before she can charge, Leonardo runs at her at high speed, then jumps so high then lands on Fiona, and stabs her in the neck with the Hidden Blade.

At her last words she said "I swear I won't forgive you. You killed Eggman, Scourge and me. Who else will you kill?"

"Anybody who can pose a threat. Va' ora, che sia il tuo pieta ne alla mente. (Go now, that your mercy is at last be still). Requiescat in pace. (Rest in peace.) " Leonardo responded which caused Fiona to die peacefully as Leonardo closed her eyes.

After 5 minutes, Leonardo walks out of the construction site with Tails, whom he woke up and untied later. Tails asked "You had to kill Fiona in vain. Why?"

Leonardo answered "No villain should be allowed to live, whether they are Templars or not."

Tails said, marveled "That was awesome of you to save me. I mean, no one has ever saved me since it's always Sonic who saved me. I'll repay this. I swear when you come to my house. Someday, I will." then runs home. Leonardo walks to his home, again moving to his basement access to the guest room, pulls out his checklist with pencils and crosses Fiona's name. After that. Leonardo closes his basement access and sits down on his kitchen table, drinking a bottle of Mountain Dew, thinking...

"3 down, and 2 to go. That's all I can say."

* * *

**To be continued...**

**3 meant that Eggman, Scourge and Fiona has died. 2 more means is unknown. Sorry. Just two more and the story's finished. **


	3. The Babylon Rogues (Jet, Storm, Wave)

Assassination target#3: The Babylon Rogues.

Leonardo walks around in Metal City, until his beeper rings, he pulls it out and the message says "**We're reporting that the Babylon Rogues are going to the sewers, go there and tail them.**" sneaks into the sewer entrance, climbs down to the sewers and notices the Rogues notoriously talking about a upcoming Templar meeting that they're participating. Later, Leonardo opens a unknown passage, walking to the passage until he notices the Rogues and 3 Templars, the red hedgehog listened.

"I say cheat in the next race. I bet that the Assassins aren't watching us now." Jet said.

"Now take it easy. I know that we're all going to win. And that little fox will be mine." Wave said.

"You like him that much, do you?" Storm asked.

"Shut up."

"Enough! We are not only here for the race, but to collect what you owe us all." Templar#1 said.

"Yes. Jet, do you have the requirements we have?" Templar#2 asked.

"Uh huh, right here. 20,000 rings, just like you said. And some knifes." Jet responded.

"Good. Today, as of now, a new life grows at this city. May the Father Of Understanding guide us." Templar#3 said.

"May the Father Of Understanding guide us." the five chanted.

Leonardo walks to the rest of the passage, only to find a lever in a dead end, which he activates. The dead end turns around and reveals to be a elevator. Leonardo goes in the elevator, only to hear **Failure** from **Breaking Benjamin **while waiting and until the ring he walks out of the elevator, only to be outside of an Assassin warehouse. Leonardo then knocks the door until it opens, then he goes in.

The next day...

Leonardo steps in the wave board race, wearing a brown t-shirt, black army pants and combat boots, along with his grandfather's dog tags. Sonic called out "Hey Leo!"

"Oh, Sonic."

"You're participating the race? Where's your board?"

"Right here." Leonardo reveals his wave board, which reveals to be a white and red striped wave board shaped as a blade with two sharped edges in the other side of the board and a Assassin logo painted in the center of the board. The name of the board was called the _Running Blade_.

Everyone but the Rogues were fascinated at Leonardo's wave board. The avian trio then had a pep talk.

5 minutes later...

Leonardo, Sonic, Amy, Silver, Blaze, Shadow, Rouge, Jet, Storm and Wave were readying to race at the circuit at...

**3...**

**2...**

**1...**

**GO!**

And they're off. Leonardo was 7th place, Sonic was 9th, Silver was 8th, Shadow was 6th, Amy was 4th, Blaze was 10th, Rouge was 5th, Storm was 3rd, Wave was 2nd and Jet was 1st. So Leonardo did his best to win, Shadow was trying to shake him, but Leonardo outmaneuvers by going under him, leaving him 6th. Then he goes over Rouge, slides underneath Amy and then at the 2nd lap encounters the Rogues single handed. He outsmarted Storm by tricking him into shaking him, which resulted into going 3rd, next outmaneuvers Wave by going around her until she banks right to ram Leonardo, but fails as the red hedgehog goes around back and left, at the last lap, Leonardo was going head-on with Jet, who keeps shaking him until the green hawk became confused and banked left to ram him, but Leonardo thinks fast by going under Jet, angering him, and...

**Winner!**

Leonardo was 1st place.

2 hours later...

Leonardo leaves after witnessing Silver and Blaze holding hands and walking away from the prix, rendering the race over.

"So Leo, what are you going to do today?" Tails asked Leonardo.

"The usual, I'll put my clothes back on and I'll go anywhere."

Leonardo leaves immediately, leaving Tails to be kissed by Cream.

Tonight...

The Rogues walk around the streets, angered that they lost the race. So, they talk inaudibly. Leonardo, in his regular outfit, stalks the Rogues farther in the rooftops via telescope. He thought "_What a bunch of sore losers. It's not everybody that cares about winning and losing. Oh what the hell? Better get back to work._"

"Tonight, the assassination of the Babylon Rogues happens now." Leonardo said quietly.

The red hedgehog ran to every building to building, jumping, climbing and sliding in the way until he reaches a vantage point. He pulls out and loads a Scoped Mosin-Nagant and steadies his aim. He remembered...

One night, the 10 year old Leonardo looked at the window when the night was raining. Since then, his life was simply better. He spent his days studying and exercising, hoping to get to high shape. He walked to Reznov when the old mobian sat down in the fire, warmed and drinking vodka. Since then he bonded with his grandfather when he started training the youngster with his skills. His life was not so simple anymore.

Back to Present...

The night began to rain but Leonardo looked at the Rogues via Scope. He focused on the rifle sharply. Then with 5 bullets...

***BANG!***

Leonardo shot Wave in the heart. Storm tried to call the Ambulance while Jet tried to call to Wave while pressuring her wound. "Come on Wave, just hold on. We're getting you an ambulance." Leonardo loads quickly, but before Storm can call 911...

***BANG!***

Storm was shot at the head clean. But Jet was too busy that he failed to pressure Wave's wound when she dies, while Leonardo loads again quickly. Then...

***BANG!***

Jet was shot in the head, but was clean like Storm, leaving the dead bodies of the Rogues to rot until the police and an ambulance arrive. Leonardo ran away with the evidence (the empty bullets) destroyed by melting in the metal shop and the rifle in his back.

Morning...

Leonardo had breakfast by eating pancakes with melted butter and syrup. He pulled out his pager...

"Leonardo, we heard at the newspaper that the Babylon Rogues are dead, just as the paper said. The police gave up the investigation due to no evidence but they said that it was an sniper-styled public assassination. Good job."

Leonardo pushed the pager back in his jacket. He continued eating his breakfast.

* * *

**Still more stories to publish.**


	4. Patch

Assassination#4: Patch d'Coolette.

Leonardo walks around in Station Square until he stops on a bench. He pulled out his beeper. It read "We have reports that Patch from the Suppression Squad, has been wreaking havoc with his gang. They're located at the Mall. Get ready." then pushes the beeper back to his jacket. Leonardo ran home as fast as he can until he reaches the door and opens it. Then he goes downstairs to prepare his Assassin armor; then walks out to the mall to kill Patch and his gang, only to kill one of his gang members, which alerted the coyote.

"Sacrebleu! (Damn!) Kill him! Kill that crapula! (bastard!)" Patch yelled.

Patch ran away while his gang attacked Leonardo. One tried to hit Leonardo forehead with a pipe, but Leonardo dodged and stabbed him at the stomach and neck. Two more charged at Leonardo, but were stabbed at necks by Leonardo before they can hit him, the last then punched Leonardo, but failed when the red hedgehog grabbed the fist and knocked out the gang member and threw him to a window. Then he ran to where Patch went and chased him in the parking lot, only to find him trying to hot-wire a car. Before Leonardo can kill Patch, the coyote succeeded and drove out of the lot, ramming Leonardo, but failed when the red hedgehog jumped over the car, then drives away. Leonardo, unwilling to give up, jumps through the building close to the parking lot and started to ran through and jumped through every building, climbing, sliding and running, until...

Afternoon...

Leonardo ran to the apartment which held one of Patch's lieutenants. He walked to the door and knocked it, only to the lieutenant to be Miles, Tails' negative counterpart. Miles said "Can I help you?"

Leonardo responded "Yes, you can." then knocks out Miles with a heavy punch. Then he places Miles in a chair and tied up the fox in chains. Next, Leonardo then opened Miles' case files, only to be related to the drug deals, robberies, and murders that Patch had masterminded. He reads the files then found out that the last was going to be a prison break. Patch planned to enlist more escaped convicts to his gang.

Miles woke up later and found himself interrogated and tied up. He said to Leonardo, who was his interrogator "What the hell you want?"

"Where Patch is. I know everything." Leonardo replied.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You think you're untouchable, don't you Miles? You think I didn't know that your boss was involved in those drug dealings, the bank robberies and the murders that happened in night? Well, that's too fucking bad for you? Where's Patch?"

"I don't know where he is." Which caused Leonardo to beat Miles with a crowbar. The fox suffered swollen gums, bleeding mouth and a broken nose after being beaten.

Leonardo then pulled out a Five-Seven and started to point it at Miles. He asked "What are you going to do with that?"

Leonardo responded "Kill you if you don't tell me." but Miles spat on Leonardo's face, which he retaliates by gun-whipping his face which caused the fox to lost 3 of his teeth. Leonardo then wiped off the blood and spit from his face and punched Miles at the gut. Miles than released blood from his mouth.

"Last chance Miles. Where's Patch?!" Leonardo asked.

"1235 Rivier Warehouse, just 5 blocks from here, southwest. That's all I know. It's his house." Miles answered. Leonardo knocks out Miles with a 2x4 board then leaves the apartment, with the fox in the couch.

Leonardo goes to the rooftops and jumps, riding a glider. Then the red hedgehog flies to the Warehouse when a car enters and parks on the outside. Then he lands on the rooftops of the warehouse and then sees Patch coming out of the car. He stated "Lock down the house, the demon is after me! Lock down the house." in paranoia.

Despite being in heavy lock down, Leonardo bursts in by climbing in the vents until he falls he reaches Patch in the bedroom. The coyote was alerted and shouted "There he is. GUARDS!" and ran off to the other side of the bedroom.

Leonardo did not minded killing everybody loyal to Patch, he knew that Patch was not a coward, he was paranoid and believed that the demon was after him. So he used this to the advantage to ensure that Patch would be killed by the "demon" that he would see with his own eyes. Leonardo saw 10 guards in front of him, armed with batons and stun guns. Two surrounded Leonardo, but Leonardo disarmed the first and stunned the second. 3 more attacked, but Leonardo dodged the 1st guard, and snapped his neck, the 2nd charged but Leonardo tripped and stabbed the guard at the neck and the last slashes at Leonardo, but was disarmed and stabbed at the nape. Leonardo shot five more guards at the gut, head and chest.

Patch was shocked that Leonardo killed all of the security without so much as getting a single scratch. He pulls out his sword while Leonardo pulled out his rapier. The two was getting in a very heated sword fight, but Leonardo proved to be an expert in sword-fighting and fencing, he bested Patch by slashing him in the stomach, heart and the neck, causing the two to be teleported to the white room.

Patch said "Stay away from me demon."

Leonardo replied "At least show some respect for the dead, amico. (friend.)"

"Don't think that I'd be damned by God, just because of what I did. I did what was best for me. I did not want anybody else doing that for me."

"Ora nessuno che la costa dei judicardi le Dio. (Now nobody will know the judgement by God.) Requiescat in pace. (Rest in peace.)"

Leonardo leaves the warehouse, noticed.

The next day...

Leonardo had breakfast by eating Froot Loops and two bars of Butterfingers. He pulled out his beeper. The message said "Leonardo, thanks to your valuable efforts, we were able to shut down any crimes that lead to a Templar conspiracy. We will repay you 30,000 rings in return of your service." then pushes it back to his jacket.

* * *

**Still more, I'll update more stories, no problem.**


	5. Flying Frog and Sargent Simian

Assassination target#5: Flying Frog and Sarge Simian.

Leonardo was at the Starbucks branch at Westopolis, drinking black coffee and eating 2 s'mores and a French baguette. Afterwards, he left the coffeehouse and pulled out his beeper. It read "We reported that Flying Frog and Sarge Simian have plotted a bank robbery tomorrow. They probably needed 30,000 rings for 15 grams of heroin." then pushes back the beeper back to his jacket.

Afterwards, he notices one of the thugs (who was a white and blue mobian hedgehog) stealing money from a dead brown and gray mobian wolf from his wallet then ran away. The thug then ran away, only to encounter Leonardo in the process. Leonardo knocks out the thug by punching him straight at the face.

Tonight...

The thug wakes up in a basement with only one light on top of him, tied up in a metal chair and in chains. Leonardo was busy eating steak with eggs while calling his mentor via speakerphone "I captured the thug. Turns out he had a ID stamped by Flying Frog and Sargent Simian."

"Well Leonardo, we need more evidence than that. Can you try to interrogate him when you're done eating?"

"Yes Mentor. I'll see to it."

"Very well. Call me when you have information. Remember, we need to take down the robbers tomorrow morning."

"Si. (Yes.)" Leonardo hangs up the phone then finishes his dinner and goes down to the basement to interrogate the thug. The coward said "What do you want from me?"

"Where your bosses are. Tell me now."

The thug ends up headbutting Leonardo in the nose, but he quickly recovered from the hit. Leonardo proceeded to beat up the thug hardly, leaving him a broken nose, black eyes and a bruised ear. Leonardo asked "Where the hell are your bosses?!"

"The abandoned Cola-Cola factory at Golden Harp Heights, that's where my bosses go. They just come in with guns and bats. Since then, we began drug dealing since my bosses left the Destructix. They started delivering the goods and we just use them or guard them. We just lost 23 men by arrest. It's only 7 men and a ton of guns. We needed more drugs for money, so we started by bank robberies. Now, here we are, stuck in some Western deadbeat city and the future is that we're going to be filthy stinky rich. That's all I know, please, don't kill me."

"Thanks. And now, you're a dead man." Leonardo thanked and shot the thug in the head, killing him. Leonardo than remembered what he wrote down and mailed a copy to his mentors.

Tomorrow...

Leonardo entered the bank, waiting in line for deposit.

7 robbers entered wearing dress suits and ski masks, until one snapped a guard in the neck with his bare hands unnoticed. Leonardo kept waiting in the bank for 5 minutes until...

The robbers raised their guns and started shooting in the ceiling, scaring everybody in the bank but Leonardo. All of the robbers killed the bank's security, losing only one. 2 of the 6 opens the vault and started taking all the money. 4 actually shouted "Get down! Down to the floor! You! Down to the floor now!" while one pointed at gun at Leonardo, but was disarmed and shot, causing the 3 to fire at Leonardo, but he dived to the counter, pulling out his Dual Beretta 92. Leonardo pulled out from the cover and dived right, shot one robber in the head and another in the neck then shot one at the mask, causing the robber to pull out his mask, revealing to be Flying Frog.

The other 2 covered Flying while he left, but Leonardo shot the one at the head and the other at the mask, causing the other to wear out his mask, revealing to be Sargent Simian. The two packed the money in a Toyota 2008 Vios and drove off before Leonardo could catch them. Leonardo then hijacks a Harley-Davidson 2002 Sportster then tails them rather than chasing them.

Afternoon...

The two arrived at the abandoned Cola-Cola factory. Leonardo, sitting in the alley with the motorcycle, pulls out his Samsung Galaxy S6 and calls his mentor "Mentor, we found the duo in Golden Harp Heights."

"Well Leonardo, do they have security?"

"No. The factory's abandoned, they don't have security."

"Well, it's time to strike tonight. Get everything of your gear and prepare yourself."

"Yes Mentor." Leonardo hangs up.

Tonight...

Leonardo sneaks inside the factory. He eavesdropped on Flying and Simian, of how they were talking about how will they sell all the money for the heroin, just for the money they owe to their bosses. Then he strikes by kicking Flying and poisoning Simian with a dart. Then they started a intense fight.

Flying throws his tongue at Leonardo, but Leonardo catches his tongue and throws Flying to a wall, then encounters and dodges Simian's wild punches, later encounters by stabbing the gorilla at the legs, then kicks him in the face sending him flying to a wall, then throws knives at his neck, killing him. Then Flying attacks wildly at Leonardo using his tongue, although even throwing objects, but Leonardo dodges them all and kicks him straightly at the chest, Flying got up and later saw his dead friend at the wall, Leonardo then tackles him and throws tear gas at his face, knocking him out.

5 minutes later...

Flying wakes up and sees the factory burned down to the ground, being at a guardhouse. Leonardo kicks him in the face, which causes a fistfight. Flying punches Leonardo, but Leonardo catches the punch and punches him in the gut and throw his face at the guardhouse window, leaving the frog a cut in the forehead then Flying grabs a glass shard and stabs Leonardo twice, but the red hedgehog dodges the stabs and kicks him in the stomach and throws the shard at Flying's eye, the frog removes the shard from his eye, spits blood from his mouth and punches Leonardo again, but the hedgehog grabs again and beats him severely, punching him in the stomach, knee him in the face, stabs him in the chest and neck and throws him to the burning factory before it can collapse. Leonardo walks away, having finished the assassination as the factory collapses in top of the dead Flying Frog and Sargent Simian.

The next day...

Leonardo was busy eating T-bone steak and hot chocolate. He pulled out his pager. It said "Leonardo, we heard that the factory had collapsed and there were two piles of ashes spotted in the ruins. Well done, my student. There will be more when you are ready after 3 days. Expect contact from us soon." then pushes the pager back to his jacket.

* * *

**Still yet, more stories to make. No problem. **


	6. Rosy

Assassination target #6: Rosy the Rascal.

Leonardo sat in a McDonald branch in Knothole, eating McRib and drinking Sprite until he pulled out his pager. It read "Leonardo, we heard that Rosy the Rascal, another former member of the Suppression Squad, has wreaked havoc in the Freedom Fighters HQ, with only 15 gangsters. You must kill her." then pushes the pager back in his jacket, eats his meal then runs away.

At the Freedom Fighters HQ, Rosy keeps smashing the Freedom Fighters flagpole until she expected Leonardo. She yelled out "It's him. The bastard who killed Scourge. Kill him! Kill him now!" to her thugs then ran away. 5 men followed her but 10 of them fought Leonardo. One stabbed Leonardo in the chest, but Leonardo disarmed the thug and stabbed him in the neck. Two punched Leonardo at the sides, but Leonardo ducked out of the way, causing the two to punch each other accidentally, knocking them out at the same time. 3 began pulling out their guns and started to shoot Leonardo, but Leonardo dived out of their way and throw knives at their heads. Four more attacked Leonardo but Leonardo took them out one by one in slow motion. He stabbed two at the nape with the Hidden Blades, one at the stomach, chest and neck and the last at the head. The four laid dead in normal motion. Leonardo pulls out his Samsung Galaxy S6 and called the fire department, since there was no source of water Leonardo can use to put out the fire.

30 minutes ago.

While the fire department searches the burnt down HQ for survivors, Leonardo called his Mentor "They got away Mentor. Rosy and 5 men. I killed 10 before I can get to her."

"Don't give up. You never give up. We reported one of Rosy's men stalking women in a public bathroom. In Walnut Park. Get there now."

"Yes Mentor." Leonardo hangs up the call, pushes the phone back in jacket and runs off.

In the park...

Leonardo walks to the public bathroom. He went to the door of the ladies bathroom, and notices a thug making a pass inside, but before the thug can go in, Leonardo grabs his hand and punches him straight to the face. Leonardo drags the thug out to the park.

Tonight...

The thug wakes up at a rooftop, tied in duct tape in a chair. Leonardo then throws water on his face then says "You think you can rape girls in bathrooms and get away with it. That's bullshit. Where's your leader?"

"Go to hell." The thug responded, which caused Leonardo to strike the thug at the stomach, spitting out blood on the floor. Leonardo asks "Where the hell is Rosy?!"

The thug said nothing, which caused Leonardo to threaten him by throwing him off the rooftop. Leonardo said "I'm not asking again. Where the hell is Rosy?!" but the thug broke, saying "1200 Shell Street, the abandoned strip club. Name's Pleasure Paradise. Please, don't kill me!" but Leonardo throws the thug to the rooftop, causing him to land on top of a car, then leaves a grenade on top of the car. Leonardo leaves as the grenade caused a chain reaction; the car explodes on the reaction.

Leonardo then jumps through the rooftops, climbing, sliding, all the way until he reaches the alley and climbs down through the fire exit. Then Leonardo expected the motorcycle covered in tarp. He pulls out the tarp, revealing to be Shadow's GUN motorcycle. Leonardo rides through the streets all the way, avoiding cars and traffic until he stumbles to the construction yard with a ramp at the end. He jumps through the ramp after avoiding the debris coming from the above the yard, the bulldozer dropping a manhole and a bunch of construction workers, even saving one from falling to the renovating sewer. Then Leonardo rides to the address he got from the thug.

Midnight in the abandoned strip club...

While four of her henchmen started drinking and talking. Rosy does a private strip dance at a sex doll resembling Scourge in a VIP strip room. Before she can say anything...

***BANG!***

The doors explode as Leonardo goes in, Rosy goes to the dressing room after kissing the sex doll. Four of Rosy's henchmen attacked Leonardo, one hits him at the head with a pipe, but Leonardo grabs the pipe, knees the henchman at the stomach and stabs him at the neck with a glass shard. One tries to punch Leonardo, but Leonardo catches the punch and throws the henchman at the bar counter and kicks him at the neck, killing him, two pulled out their guns and shoot Leonardo, but Leonardo pulls out his crossbow and shot an explosive bolt between them, exploding as the two were knocked out of the explosion. Leonardo looks around the club for Rosy, until she pulls out a M16, wearing a camo tank top, blue jeans, black combat boots and red headband on her forehead. Leonardo senses her and ducks to the counter as she fires at him. Leonardo pulls out his dual Beretta 92 and shoots back at Rosy, but only shot her in the shoulder until he runs out of ammo. Leonardo reloads and holsters when he notices a AK-47 beside him, encased in glass. As Rosy reloads when she runs out of ammo, Leonardo breaks the glass casing, pulls out and loads the rifle and shoots Rosy point blank in the stomach, chest and the head before she can shoot again, causing her to drop down to the first floor. Leonardo steps out and notices the mortally wounded Rosy saying "You fuck. You killed Scourge."

Leonardo turns the rifle on the other side and notices the holder signed _"Reznov" _and notices the rifle belong to his grandfather Then he replied "I know. It's not personal." and stabs Rosy at the neck then walks away as the police arrive with the rifle in the back.

The next day...

Leonardo eats ham and eggs for breakfast and drinks hot chocolate. He pulls out his pager. It said "Leonardo, we found out at the news that they found a dead body of Rosy, and two were arrested. Apparently,we also found a rumor of a mobian in a motorcycle saved a construction worker. It was you all along. Good work." then pushes the pager back to his jacket. Then he went downstairs and places his grandfather's AK-47 in his collection.

* * *

**Still not over. Sorry.**


	7. Alicia

Assassination target#7: Alicia Acorn.

Afternoon, in Mobotropolis...

Leonardo sits down on a bench, listening on **Animal I Have Become **by **Three Days Grace** via IPod Touch on a quiet park, until he turns off the music and pulls out his pager. It says "Leonardo, we spotted Alicia Acorn attempting a massacre at the airport. You have to stop her." Leonardo pushes the pager back in his jacket and runs off...

At the airport...

Alicia and 5 men run around armed with M249 SAW shooting people and the security along the way. Leonardo sneaks at the elevator and pulls out his dual Beretta 92. He pulls out from cover and shot two of Alicia's henchmen at the shoulders and the head, which causes the rest to shoot Leonardo, but Leonardo vaults and stays into a counter, even firing back, killing 3 of Alicia's henchmen, leaving Alicia alone as she fires at Leonardo while running. She ends up hijacking a motorcycle from a biker while leaving the airport and rides away, leaving Leonardo alone. Then the hedgehog goes downstairs to the parking lot for clues or a hostage, only to find a wounded mobian gray and black wolf.

3 days later...

Leonardo visits the hospital room that the wolf was in. He was awake and well, but was not fully healed. Leonardo asks "Why were you there?"

"I betrayed my boss because she had to kill innocent people on the airport." The wolf replied with a Russian accent.

"Who are you?"

"Yuri the Wolf. And you?"

"Leonardo."

"So, what can I do?"

"Of telling me where your boss is."

"That's simple. Alicia has this abandoned docks she calls home. It is located at Los Vagos Avenue, north straight, to Spanish Mafia territory. They provided the best of cocaine, heroin and downers, because Alicia made a living selling drugs for money. Then she sells it for male prostitutes or liquor just to have sex with a random man. This time, she's been serious about paying her partners the promised money she owed them in exchange for hired muscle, both men and women. That's all I know."

"Right. El Cargas. (The Cargoes) Stay there, I might have use of you." Leonardo then exits the hospital.

Leonardo goes to a subway and calls his mentor on payphone "Mentor, we found Alicia's home. On the docks located at Spanish Mafia territory. The Spaniard Broadway."

"Good. Take the subway. See if you can eavesdrop and interrogate."

"Yes Mentor." Leonardo hangs up the phone. Then he takes the train to the Spaniard Broadway.

25 minutes later...

Leonardo stalks through the rooftops of the Spaniard Broadway, unexpectedly landing on the streets, blending in with the people hooded as the Broadway is filled with smoke, inaudible talking and sometimes the sounds of Spanish music. Leonardo then went to the alley wearing off the hood and stalking Alicia talking with a drug dealer.

"I told you, I needed that cocaine. That white powder goes through me!" Alicia demanded.

"No can do senorita. My brother will kill me if I don't bring the stuff home." The dealer said in a Hispanic accent.

"Fuck your brother, you only give your drugs to me now!" Alicia replied loudly.

The dealer pushed Alicia too hard she stumbled in a dumpster and run away so quickly before Alicia can give chase. She yelled "Hey, come back asshole! Fuck!" then angrily walks away. Before Leonardo can tail Alicia, he ends up being knocked over into a wooden wall that leads to a abandoned bar by a 6 foot tall black and green mobian rhino.

"Hey! Who got you to look at our business?" The rhino said.

"Fuck off pendejo. I got bigger problems than you." Leonardo replied and threw a bottle at his face, angering him. The rhino charges at Leonardo, but Leonardo grabbed his horns and threw him to a bathroom. The rhino charges again, but Leonardo jumped over his head and kicked him in the back, sending him to outside to a cargo truck. The two got to a furious fistfight, which Leonardo gains the upper hand, since he once poisoned the rhino's legs, by tipping his boot with a poison spike before the fight began which ends with the rhino punching Leonardo but Leonardo grabs his fist, rammed his head to a wall, knocks him down and knocks him out with a crowbar. Then he walks away.

In the hospital room, Leonardo calls his Mentor "I found out that Alicia had extorted drug dealers their drugs for money. As if she wanted the drugs to sell them to rich dealers just because she paid them fairly."

"Well, that is well obtained. We had a report that there was a fight in the Broadway."

"Yeah, I took care of that."

"Hope you do. Goodbye." Leonardo hangs up the phone.

3 days later...

Leonardo and Yuri leave the hospital, then drives to the Spanish Broadway. Yuri said "Why did you say that you have use of me?"

"I knew that there are some people who had to betray their evil bosses for freedom or revenge. You wanted revenge against Alicia, I had to let you live rather than leave you to die in the airport if you wanted revenge. I wouldn't risk doing it for you."

"You should have left me to die."

"But I didn't. And yet you live."

Yuri looks away. Leonardo kept driving to the Broadway.

Tonight at the docks...

While at the docks, Alicia tries to get the last of the drugs into her boat then she steps out, until

***BOOM!***

Leonardo and Yuri went in, heavily armed and started to shoot most of Alicia's male and female henchmen. Alicia was knocked out in the process. Yuri made scores of killing 10 men and women until one went up behind him and held him gunpoint until Leonardo saves Yuri by throwing a knife at the henchman's nape, killing him. One stabbed Yuri, but Yuri disarmed him and stabbed him with his own knife. Leonardo rolled over one henchman, shot him in the head with a P99 he stole, and shot 3 of Alicia's female henchmen at the chest and neck, then the duo kills the last of Alicia's hired muscle. Then they went to Alicia herself, who was unarmed and awake. She notices Yuri and said "I should have killed you in the airport."

"Yes, you should have. You failed." Yuri replied.

Leonardo pulls out a Desert Eagle and points it at Yuri, but turns it over, giving it to the wolf. Yuri grabs the gun and shot Alicia in the chest and head until it runs out of ammo.

"It's over. Is it?" Yuri asked, holstering the gun rather than throw it to the water.

"For you. Not for me." Leonardo answered. Then the duo run away as the police arrive.

The next day...

Leonardo ate sausages with scrambled eggs until he pulls out his pager "Leonardo, we found out that Alicia Acorn has been killed on the docks with over 20 men and women, all hired thugs. You must have done that with help. Good work."

* * *

**Yet still I'll make more.**


	8. Buns Rabbot

Assassination target#8: Buns Rabbot.

Leonardo walks to the Station Square Subway until he is unexpectedly assaulted by Buns Rabbot. But Leonardo ended up fending off the assault against the crazed rabbit as it ends when Leonardo knees her to the stomach and rams her straight to the running sub-train, knocking her out. But before Leonardo can finish her...

Snively shows up in a minaturized Egg Beater and throws Leonardo to a distance. Leonardo gets up and runs up the streets. Since then, he kept running to nowhere...

30 minutes later.

Leonardo sits on the Starbucks branch in Station Square, drinking cappuccino. He pulls out his pager. It said "Leonardo, we reported signs of havoc in Western Station Square. Stop the threat."

Leonardo goes to the western side, only to expect Snively in his uncle's Egg Beater. He yelled out after laughing evily "You?! A pest like you will stop me? Pathetic." and blasts him, only to hit nothing as Leonardo, in the new Iron Assassin Mark XX, blasts him from behind, angering him. The two went to a furious fight, which Leonardo gained the upper hand as he disables Snively's systems. They ended up exchanging blows and blasts in the fight, but Leonardo was too fast, he dodged most of Snively's attacks until he cuts through the engine using his Repulsor Blades, causing the machine to fall down as Snively was knocked out after ejecting. Then Leonardo grabs Snively and flies off somewhere else.

At the GUN Tower...

Snively wakes up in the top of the tower as Leonardo beats him severely. Leonardo asked "Where's Buns?!" but Snively says "Fuck you!" and spits on Leonardo's face. Enraged, Leonardo pulls out a crowbar and breaks Snively's nose and asks again "Don't fuck with me again, where the hell is Buns?"

Snively said "How should I know?"

"You were with her in the subway. You were her right hand man. Now where is she?"

"I'm not telling you shit fuckface!"

Leonardo beats up Snively then grabs his leg, pulling him upside-down as he looks to the view of the city. Leonardo threatens to throw him off the tower. Leonardo asks again "Last chance, where's Buns?"

Snively breaks and replies "Okay! OK! The abandoned church, St. Giovanni Chapel. Northeast Station Square 2335 Sparks Avenue. Please don't kill me."

"Too late." Leonardo throws Snively out of the tower then wears his Iron Assassin armor, flying to Northeast Station Square.

At the abandoned chapel...

Leonardo goes in unarmored as he sneaks to the chapel's inside as Buns use this as a front for loan shark. She wanted to be rich so easily. But she was not alone. 10 men were with her.

She thought about her future ready to be in her hands. Until...

***BOOM!***

Leonardo drops down and comments "That's a lot of money. I'd say until now, I'd bring Shadow and Rouge to the fold if they had to be here in time.

Buns, outraged, yells "Get him, get that fucking son of a bitch!" and 10 of her men attacked Leonardo. One punched Leonardo, but Leonardo catches the punch and punches him in the gut and uppercuts in the face. One hits Leonardo with a chain, but Leonardo grabs the chain, whips him straight at the eyes and hits him overhead. Two charged with pipes, but Leonardo slides out, causing the two to knock each other out instead. One throws a box at Leonardo, but Leonardo breaks the box with a hard flying kick and throws a glass shard at his neck, killing him. The five more pulled out their guns, but Leonardo snatches a MP5k placed underneath a table and shoots the five point blank in the chest, leaving Buns alone.

Buns complained "Useless sons of bitches, I'll kill you myself."

"You will, but you're the one to die."

The two stood in fighting stances and charged at each other, which results into Buns thrown to the ground. She stands up and unfortunately...

Leonardo charges, punches Buns three times in the gut, chest and cheek and throws her to a wall, which causes her to stand up and spit out blood in the mouth. She stands up and punches Leonardo rapidly, but Leonardo dodges it all. She punched Leonardo again, but Leonardo catches the punch and counters by kicking her at the face, punches her in the right cheek and throws her under his shoulder, which damages her arm.

Meanwhile...

Shadow, Rouge and 5 GUN soldiers wait in a APC en route to the abandoned St. Giovanni Chapel. Rouge briefed "Alright listen up. We received a stress beacon that looks like there's a captured agent in the church. I want everyone to lock and load, there may be kidnappers."

Shadow commented "You make a great commander."

"Oh stop it handsome" Rouge replied and kisses him quick at the lips.

At the church...

Buns and Leonardo were in a furious fight, but Leonardo did not take damage from Buns. She tried her swallow kick, but Leonardo karate-chopped her knee, which caused her to scream in pain, and slams her to the floor. She stood up again, weakened. She pulled out a barrage of her attacks, but Leonardo blocked and dodged it all, and somersaults her in the head, knocking Buns down. She was unable to stand up again as the somersault broke her jaw and dislocated her chin.

Leonardo said "Goodbye, bitch." and stabs her in the neck with the Hidden Blade. He leaves at the scene, leaving no evidence as a GUN strike-force broke in, with Shadow and Rouge leading the assault but was unable to find any evidence. Shadow and Rouge carried Buns' corpse to a hearse then Topaz drives away in the hearse. Leonardo runs at the rooftops, unnoticed

The next morning...

Leonardo ate Franken Berry for breakfast until he pulls out his pager. It said "Leonardo. Buns Rabbot is killed as GUN dragged her body away and they're placing her in a cadaver storage. Well done." then pushes the pager back to his jacket.

* * *

**School is coming tomorrow, so I will be On Hiatus until next summer. I'll update the next chapter very soon.**


	9. FINAL: Metal Sonic

Final Assassination Target: Metal Sonic.

Leonardo was busy eating T-bone steak with Lipton Ice Tea, lemon flavor until he pulls out his pager. It read "Leonardo, we spotted Metal Sonic wreaking havoc, he's too powerful, but you can defeat him. Use whatever means to destroy the machine." then pushes the pager back in his jacket, only to fly away in the new Iron Assassin Mark XXV.

Meanwhile...

Metal Sonic walks around as so many people run away from him, but was blasted by the Iron Assassin. The two then get to a dangerous fight, but the Iron Assassin has the high advantage due to best Metal Sonic in weaponry and fighting. They ended up exchanging blows and blasts at each other, but the Iron Assassin does not have a scratch on it's integrity.

The battle was very dangerous. So Metal Sonic retreated as the Iron Assassin damages his chest.

Rendering the Iron Assassin victorious. Leonardo disassembles the armor by twisting his left bracer to original position. Then runs off to the alley to wall run then jump to the fire exit, climbing it until he reaches the rooftops, then runs through the rooftops, jumps through an apartment window until he jumps outside to the other window, then jumps to another, until he jumps to a car roof, jumping through every car until he stumbles to another alley.

In a Eggman warehouse...

Dr. Eggman becomes furious at Metal Sonic's heavy damage. He complained to Metal "What the fucking hell?! You failed to do as I ask?!"

"I tried sir, I wasn't strong enough to fight off some robot who almost broke me. Please sir. I don't know what else I could do. I really don't." Metal Sonic replied making excuses which angered Eggman more.

"ENOUGH! Get out and get yourself fixed now!" Eggman yelled which caused Metal Sonic to run out of his office.

***BOOM!***

Leonardo lands in top without getting a scratch due to his Ninjutsu training. Eggman shouted! "Get him! Get him now!" as Leonardo knocked him out by throwing a nightstick at his head, knocking him out. Thousands of his robots surround Leonardo, but the red hedgehog pulled back his Hidden Blades, and gets to a Wing Chun fighting stance.

***CRUNCH!***

***CRACK!***

***SMASH!***

Leonardo took down scores of Eggman's robots, one by one as he smashes his way as a thousand was reduced to nothing. Eggman wakes and yells, enraged "Leonardo! Enough! This is between you and me!" and lands in a fighting pose. Leonardo replied "Funny, never thought that you were a fighting type. Bring it on Egghead."

Eggman and Leonardo get to a heated fight, but Leonardo gains the upper hand due to his use of various tactics, environment attacks and weakening Eggman by hitting him a few times in the stomach (**Note: Every fat guy's weakness is his stomach.**) but Eggman was still a capable fighter, but none of his attacks hit Leonardo since he dodged them all. Eggman, despite his injuries tries to punch Leonardo, but Leonardo catches the punch, throws Eggman to the warehouse doors, knocking him out.

Metal Sonic appears, still damaged, shocked to see Eggman knocked out again, shouts out "You motherfucker! I'll FUCKING KILL YOU!" then charges at Leonardo.

Metal Sonic, despite being a robot, is yet overpowered by Leonardo due to his godlike defense, as they both get to a dangerous fight, but Leonardo doesn't have a scratch, and yet, Metal Sonic tries a barrage of attacks at Leonardo, but fails as the last of his attacks were caught by Leonardo when the latter headbutts Metal at the face, then pulls out his sword...

***SLASH!***

Leonardo conceals his sword as Metal Sonic lies down, headless then exploded. Leonardo then carried Eggman's fat body to a GUN strike-force as they arrived and he threw Eggman's fat body in a van, before Shadow and Rouge arrived on scene.

* * *

**Epilogue...**

Leonardo visited the Acorn Castle, only to see Sally and having a talk with her. Sally greeted "Hey, Leo, right?"

"Yeah. Let's have a word alone."

Sally walked with Leonardo around the castle gardens as they talked. Sally said "So, you killed Scourge, Fiona, all those bad guys?"

"Yeah, I did Sal. Not for anyone, not for Sonic and certainly not for you."

"Oh, you did this because it was your job, right?" Leonardo notices the Templar necklace Sally wore, but replied "I only did what was necessary."

"Killing our enemies was necessary?"

"Yes, it was."

"You work for nobody?"

"I work with anyone who was problems."

"And did that work out for you too well?"

"Yes."

The two stopped to the tower of the castle, where Leonardo readied his Beretta 92 and pointed it at Sally. Sally asked in panic "What are you doing?"

"What did you think I'm doing? I'm ready to pay Nebula's debt by blood."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You think you can get away with the crap you did, do you Sal? You think you can get away trying to cheat on Monkey Khan by playing Sonic, harassing Amy, trying to harass her, Blaze, Rouge, Cream and Nebula, did you? But oh no. Don't think you're a fucking genius just to manipulate boys, like Sonic, Khan, or anyone."

Sally, at her true colors, smirked and replied "Of course, you're right. But don't think of it that way. I just wanted Sonic and I simply didn't want that pink idiot and her creepy friend to stop me. Khan meant nothing to me. You think you can kill me?"

"Nebula did what was necessary to keep Sonic and Amy's relationship alive and you had no fucking right to destroy it. I can do more than just kill you."

"Prove it."

Leonardo shot Sally all over in her body until he ran out of ammo. Then reloaded, grabbed the evidence and ran off. Sally's body fell down from the tower and was then impaled to a flagpole, leaving the guards, Elias and Max, shocked at Sally's death. Leonardo walks away in disappearance.

* * *

**THE END.**

**Mention of Nebula. Belongs to Nebula the Hedgehog.**

**Sonic Characters belong to Sega and Archie Comics.**

**Leonardo belongs to me.**


End file.
